Chamon
Chamon, the Lore of Metal is the Yellow Wind of Magic, and it is a manifestation of the Aethyric abstract and reality of logic, the desire to quantify, the desire and need to learn and instruct, and the wish to implement learning to practical or tangible ends. The magic of Chamon is called alchemy, the art and science of transmutation, creation and investigation. Most of its spells have to do with change -- rusting new metal to old, turning one metal into another, or enchanting it to become more effective. To those with Witchsight, Chamon appears to be a dense and heavy wind. It is supposedly attracted to dense materials, particularly metals. It is said the heavier and denser the element, the greater Chamon's attraction to it, which may account partly for the reason why gold and lead are so often used in magical experiments — one as a magical conductor and the other as a magical insulator. Chamon is also the wind of logic and experimentation, thus it also grants spells that protect and encourage such -- from aiding the student in their experimentation to drawing insanity from the cluttered mind (useful, considering one so often leads to the other). The so-called Gold Wizards who use Chamon are affected by this logical bent, becoming rather dry and scientific in their ways, rigid and yet strong. Darker whispers indicate that those who weave Chamon can in fact cause their own transmutation, from flesh to gold. Alchemy Also known as alchemy and transmutancy, the magic, or spellcraft, of the Golden Order mostly involves manipulating metals, though they also have many spells to help with their studies and promote rationality. It's generally believed that the Gold Magisters can create gold from nothing; some claim to have seen them do it, but the Magister Alchemists of the Golden Order deny this. Though complex by any normal measure, it is easier for a magister to change a man into a pig because both man and pig are living mammals made from similar elements. To do it, Magisters would only have to change the structure, not the materials themselves. It is an entirely different matter to change the basic element, the very stuff of an object, from one thing to another for longer than a spell's duration. So gold is made of gold, and lead is made of lead and short of permanently changing the structure of these two (something beyond the skills and scope of any human magister), any gold transmuted by a spell will eventually revert to its original form. How long this apparent change lasts depends on the skill of the magister and the strength of the spell, meaning it could last a day or a couple of weeks. Obviously this can have some rather severe repercussions. A living creature that is transformed into gold for longer than a few minutes will be dead when it finally reverts to its original shape and substance. Temporary transmutation spells are at the heart of the Golden Order's spellcraft. Their battle magic revolves around causing enemy weapons to rust, turning their steel armour into unwieldy lead, or even changing their metal swords and maces into useless objects. Such spells need not be permanent, as long as they serve their purpose on the battlefield. However temporary they may be, practising and refining these spells are the foundation of the Golden Order's magic. List of Known Spells A * Armour of Lead - Causes the armour of a group of enemies to have the weight of lead, encumbering them severely. B * Breach the Unknown - Allows the alchemist to unlock all secrets of the object, learning the material composition as well as any mundane special properties it might contain. For instance, a Gold Wizard using Breach the Unknown could learn the medicinal character of the toadstone. In addition to the normal effects of this spell, the caster may attempt channelling to discern a magical item's special properties. In the case of cursed, tainted, or otherwise spoiled items, the wizard uncovers these dangerous properties last. * Burnished Gauntlet - A burnished gold gauntlet materializes out of thin air and flies off to strike an enemy. It vanishes after making its attack. C * The Crucible - The caster takes on a golden glow that gets fiercer and fiercer until he is impossible to look upon, at which point he seems to melt away to nothing. The caster can then reappear instantaneously somewhere else, appearing first as a glow of molten gold that then solidifies and cools a multiple of 100 yards away from the casting point. The spell only allows the caster to move somewhere within line of sight, and cannot be cast on anyone but the caster. * Crucible of Chamon - The caster enchants a mundane metal object. It melts to the floor and subsequently cools again. * Curse of Rust - Rusts and corrodes one metal object within close proximity of the caster making it pitted and useless. E * Embodiment of Chamon - The wizard transmutes himself into a living statue of gold, with blades for hands and metal for flesh. * Enchanted Blades of Aiban - The wizard sends powerful magic coursing over his allies' weapons, making them infinitely stronger and sharper than before. * Enchant Item - This spell can temporarily enchant an item to give a small boon to any one of the user's characteristics. Function must follow form. The caster could enchant a sword to give prowess in combat, for example, or a circlet for a talent in socializing. The enchantment lasts for one hour and an item can only bear one at a time. The item counts as magical. This is a touch spell. * Enchant Weapon - The alchemist temporarily enchants a weapon to increase its potency. Heavy ribbons of Chamon encircle it, and it acts as a magical weapon as long as the spell is in effect. F * Fault of Form - Subtly alters the composition and characteristics of any single nearby weapon. That weapon temporarily loses the effects of any beneficial qualities for at the most nearly two minutes. Baneful weapon qualities are made worse: experimental weapons jam, slow weapons become even slower, tiring weapons never have an impact, and unreliable weapons jam or explode. * Fear of Aramar - The Fear of Aramar fills the minds of living creatures with visions of their own worst terrors. It can be cast on any individual within 48 yards of the caster, causing that person to flee immediately. * Feather of Lead - The caster ensorcells one target's belongings, either making light objects heavy, or heavy objects light. * Final Transmutation - The wizard unleashes a hail of magical energy, transmuting the flesh of his foes to unliving golden statues. * Fool's Gold - Temporarily alters the quality of an inanimate object to make it appear more valuable than it is. Pennies become gold crowns, a rusted sword becomes a masterfully crafted broadsword, and a set of wooden teeth shine with a silver sheen. The object increases is value by ten times. This is a touch spell. This spell may also be used to alter functional weapons and armour into far less effective, although more appealing, gilded pieces. It is no illusion -- for the duration of the spell, the fundamental nature of the object in question is actually changed. * Forge of Chamon - The wizard increases the craftsmanship of a single metal object. They remove its flaws and add new qualities to it. G * Gehenna's Golden Globe - Speaking the three sacred syllables of transformation, the wizard hurls a brilliant golden sphere towards the foe. Those it touches are transmuted into gleaming statues, adding a glorious lustre to their otherwise insignificant lives. * Gehenna's Golden Gun - The wizard drops a golden nugget to the floor, summoning the artifice of his race to transmute the enchanted ingot into a mighty weapon of war, such as a cannon or bolt thrower. * Gehenna's Golden Hounds - Blowing on a glimmering golden whistle, the wizard summons a massive pair of clockwork hounds, which bound after his chosen prey and drag it screaming to its doom. * The Gilded Cage - This spell must be cast on a particular point or individual. Golden bars erupt from the ground, forming a circular cage that terminates in a point above their head. The cage is 6 yards in diameter and 8 yards high; the bars are half an inch thick and 6 inches apart. The situation is not as bad as it may seem: While the cage exist, nothing can enter it, although of course weapons, missiles, small objects and spells will all pass through the bars. If the Gilded Cage is cast indoors, its top will burst through any ceiling lower than 8 yards high. The cage disappears at dawn the following day. * Gleaming Arrow - An arrow of pure golden power bursts from the caster's forehead, soaring high into the sky. The arrow seeks out a single target within 144 yards, dropping down and striking the victim as if from nowhere. The target must be in line of sight, and armour protects as normal. The arrow disappears once it has struck. * Glittering Robe - Shaping a sigil of power, the wizard conjures a gaudy (but effective) cloak of shimmering scale to protect his allies. * The Golden Touch - When a Gold wizard casts this spell, the next person he touches with his bare hands is turned to gold and rendered helpless. After some time the target will turn back to flesh and blood, with no ill-effects -- unless someone has pushed them into a deep lake in the meantime, for example. Any attempt to damage the statue will cancel the spell, but cause damage to the victim. * Guard of Steel - Summons shimmering orbs of steel that rotate around the wizard's body and protect them from incoming attacks for about a minute and then disappears. I * Inscription - By passing their hand over any metallic surface, the caster causes an inscription to appear indelibly in the object. The inscription may be of any length that will reasonably fit on the object in question, though every dozen words past the first twelve increase the casting time. The inscription appears in the alchemist's own handwriting, so others who are familiar with their hand may be able to identify them as the originator of the inscription. J * Justice - The wizard turns the tables of battle, giving the protection of the best armoured enemy to the least armoured ally, and vice versa. L * Law of Age - Causes a solid, inanimate object to become brittle, making it shatter easily. Its weight and feel is unchanged. Typically, this results in a reduced difficulty to break an object, such as kicking through a door or window, bursting bindings, breaking bars and so on. Law of Age lasts for a number minutes. * Law of Form - Transmutes a solid, inanimate object, making it harden like steel. It gains the weight and feel of solid metal, though its appearance remains unchanged. Typically, this results in an increased encumbrance for the object, increasing the difficulty to burst through doors or other barriers (including glass windows), strengthens rope bindings, prevents torches from igniting it, and so on. This is a touch spell. * Law of Gold - Enshrouds a nearby magic item of the caster in strands of Chamon, suppressing its abilities. The item loses all its magical functions for at least fifteen seconds. * Law of Logic - Uses the magic of logic to aid one task. The alchemist must cast this spell before the attempt is taken, and the spell can aid either them or a nearby ally. The boon must be used within five minutes of the spell's completion. M * Meteoric Ironclad - Casting charms of silver and iron, the wizard creates suits of enchanted armour that no weapon can breach. * Mutable Metal - The mage heats a single mundane metal item, allowing it to be bent and twisted. If the mage is proficient in smithcraft, they may attempt to make a more complex new piece from it. P * Plague of Rust - At the wizard's command, the armour of the enemy begins to rot, shedding away in clouds of tiny flakes. Q * Quicksilver Swords - At the wizard's command, his allies' blades flow like water, seeping through gaps in armour and hide to pierce vulnerable flesh within. R * Replication of Levorg - With this spell, a Gold wizard can conjure literally anything out of thin air. A basic item can be anywhere up to 8 cubic yards in size, though it can be bigger with a higher expenditure of magic. Living things cannot be created, and complex items may be difficult to conjure. The item created will last roughly one to eight hours before disappearing abruptly with no warning -- the wizard has no idea when the item will vanish. All items conjured by this spell are magical facsimiles. It is impossible to create a magic item using it, or even an item to be used as a component in another enchantment. They also will not fool an expert. * Rigidity of Body and Mind - The wizard's body and mind take on properties of metal that make them strong, resistant, and immutable. They further find that they are resistant to changing their mind during the spell's duration. These effects last for a number of minutes. S * Searing Doom - A scintillating spray of sizzling silver slivers skips from the wizard's outstretched fingers. * Secret Rune - Can be cast in two ways: to record a secret message or to view a secret message so recorded. The former is cast in the same way as inscription, but rather than being visible for all to see, the message is invisible to all, even upon close examination of the item. In order to see a message inscribed by secret rune, the spell is cast in the second way, rendering the message visible. Gold wizards frequently use this spell to communicate with one another. They commonly cast secret rune on an item again once its message is read, to keep the contents safe from prying eyes. * Short Change - With this spell, a Gold wizard can conjure up a maximum of twelve gold coins out of thin air. It will be impossible to tell the magically created coins from the genuine article by mundane means. The coins produced will match the caster's wishes, as long as the caster has previously seen the coins in question -- it is not possible to create a foreign currency that the caster has never seen. It is not unusual for Gold wizards caught to be heavily fined or expelled from their college. There are also stories of wizards being hung or disappearing mysteriously after using these coins on the wrong people. * Silver Arrows of Arha - Creates a number of magical silver arrows and the caster can hurl them at one or more opponents. They disappear after impact. * Stoke the Forge - Causes an already-burning fire in any forge, fireplace, or other man-made housing where heat and flame are bent to Human purpose to burn as hotly as is naturally possible and without consuming additional fuel for at most an hour and a half. T * Tale of Metal - The caster touches a metal object and looks into its past, seeing the circumstances of its forging and creation as if they were there. * Transmutation of Chamon - The wizard extracts the essence of Chamon from the armour of his enemies and the ground around him, briefly turning the flesh of his enemies into metal. For this short period the enemies' new metallic bodies are more difficult to damage, but they also suffer injury from suffocation. Although the spell normally lasts a short period of time, should a target die while transmuted, their body will remain permanently mummified in metal. * Transformation of Metal - Transforms one metal object into a different one. This does not change the type of metal, only its shape. The caster could, for example, transform a metal buckler into a flagon. This spell does not work on magical items. This is a touch spell. * Transmutation of Lead - As the wizard gestures at his foes, their weapons become much heavier and cumbersome -- twice the burden they were but moments before. * Transmutation of the Unstable Mind - Transmutes a sick mind into a healthy one, which is quite a dangerous task. This is a touch spell. The caster cannot cast the spell on themselves. This spell does not work on animals. * Trial and Error - Guides the efforts of all nearby allies, potentially improving the results of their labour. V * Verena's Bargain - The caster chooses an ally. For the duration of the spell, their weaknesses become strengths, and their strengths become weaknesses. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Realms of Sorcery ** : pg. 33 ** : pg. 89 ** : pg. 90 ** : pg. 91 ** : pg. 92 ** : pg. 93 ** : pg. 94 ** : pg. 95 ** : pg. 159 ** : pg. 160 ** : pg. 161 ** : pg. 162 * : Warhammer Fantasy: Storm of Magic ** : pg. 37 * Warhammer: Rulebook (8th Edition) ** pg. 494 * : Warhammer: Blood in the Badlands ** : pg. 81 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Realms of Sorcery ** : pg. 185 ** : pg. 186 ** : pg. 187 * : White Dwarf 389 (UK) ** : pg. 67 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 230 ** : pg. 249 ** : pg. 250 es:Saber del Metal Category:Gold College Category:Magic Category:C